Do You Want to Be Next?
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: What if LeFou joined Belle and Maurice in the asylum carriage? An alternate version of the scene where he joins Gaston. One-shot, pre-movie! Please review, but flames will not be accepted.


**I rewatched the live-action remake of** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **last night and decided to make this fic a quick one-shot of a different twist on how LeFou would've responded differently to Gaston's blunt question. I never before considered writing a** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **fic with LeFou in it, but when I rewatched the film with that scene, it got me to think. Please enjoy!**

"Gaston, please! You can't do this!" LeFou defiantly protested to Gaston as the villages took Belle into the carriage with her father, Maurice that takes crazy people into the insane asylum.

"Do you want to be next?" Gaston asked threateningly in LeFou's face.

"Well, I'd rather be locked inside than join any more forces with you!" LeFou snapped back. He'd had it with his former buddy, Gaston's abuse and him using him.

"Well, if that's what you want, then…" Gaston began.

"Then, what? Kill me?" LeFou retorted.

Gaston whistled to the villagers. "Villagers, bring this man, whom I once called my friend to the carriage!"

The villagers surrounded the little man completely and dragged him all the way to the carriage, locking him up with Belle and Maurice.

Belle and Maurice were momentarily shocked, yet disgusted by LeFou's arrival.

"LeFou, what do you want with us now?" Maurice demanded to know.

"I…uh…" LeFou struggled to get the words out.

"Give us a good explanation why you are locked up with us!" Belle snapped with her hands on her hips.

"G…Gaston used me," LeFou replied, "I couldn't stand the fact of him trying to marrying you, Belle."

"Is that so?" Maurice asked with shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Then, LeFou's heart sank deeper as he said, "It's all my fault that we're trapped in here. If I wouldn't have defied Gaston, none of this would've happened."

"No, it's not," Belle encouraged, putting one hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"And you were right not to marry my ex-boss, Gaston," said LeFou as he began to cheer up.

"I've got to warn the beast!" Belle panicked.

"That horrible, monstrous beast?" Maurice cried in shock.

"He let me go," Belle answered, "He's different now."

"Now, we need something long and sharp to help us get out of here," Maurice said, changing the subject.

Giving her father green light, she held up a long, sharp bobby pin that she plucked out from her hair.

"Perfect!" Maurice cried with excitement.

"Wow! That'll work!" LeFou exclaimed excitedly. But before they could leave, they had to be careful by their surroundings because there could be the owner of this carriage watching them.

Once they were out, they hid beside the carriage.

"Hello," Maurice said to Monsieur D'Arque, the man, who ran the asylum. "Do you have children?" Gesturing towards Belle, who was riding Philippe, he added, "This one's very headstrong."

"So am I!" LeFou said to D'Arque before taking off on horseback, following Belle, "Au revoir!"

Quickly, Maurice caught up with his daughter and newfound friend.

…

By the time Belle, Maurice, and LeFou made it to the castle, there was a fight.

LeFou walked up to Chip and his mother, Mrs. Potts. "Hello," LeFou said, "You must be that little tea cup and his mother."

"Yep!" Chip said, jumping with glee.

"I'm on the same team as you," LeFou assured them.

Mrs. Potts looked shocked before she smiled and together, they fought off the villagers, who tried to invade the castle. LeFou and Maurice punched anyone who tried to grab ahold of them like the villagers did back in the village once they were dragged inside the asylum carriage. Maurice and LeFou also protected the teacups, tea pot, and other antiques, who were in need of their help.

Gaston attempted to strangle the man who turned against him, but LeFou was quick enough to slap the traitor in the face. Maurice wanted to do this.

Gaston shook his head, regaining consciousness, pressing his palm onto one cheek. It was red hot! He started to miss the old LeFou, who will never come back.

"Why you little!" Gaston yelled as he got up to attack the little man.

"Leave him alone!" Maurice defended as he slapped Gaston in the face, causing the villain to fall to the floor again. Since LeFou helped Maurice and his daughter escape, Maurice decided to return the favor.

"And you will never marry Belle!" LeFou shouted in his former boss's face and kicked him in the leg in case Gaston tried to get through with him again.

Before anything else could happen Maurice and LeFou hurried over to the other antiques, fighting for them.

Once the intruders were out of sight, they cheered.

Gaston, however, was not through yet. He was still after the beast, which was more prominent compared to LeFou, whom he also wanted to get his hands on.

Belle and LeFou slowly walked up the stairs to see what Gaston planned to do with the beast. They gasped in horror as they watched Gaston shoot the beast on the back. "Finally, I meet you in person, Beast!" Gaston shouted, "What's the matter? You can't fight me because you're too gentle and kind?"

"No, Gaston!" Belle shouted behind him.

"You will be mine!" Gaston said.

"Never!" Belle retorted as she struggled to get the gun out of his hands.

"Take that, Gaston!" LeFou yelled as he bit into Gaston's hand to get out his gun before he fired any more.

"Do you want to be next?" Gaston asked.

LeFou kicked the gun out of Gaston's reach. "Come and get it!" he taunted.

"I'll deal with you later, you fool!" Gaston said, giving in. "I have a beast to catch!" With his word, he pursued the beast, stopping him in any way he could.

Just when the Beast had reached his breaking point, he grew strong enough to fight back. Thus, he straggled the villain.

"Please, let me go!" Gaston begged, "I'll do anything you want. _Anything_!"

The beast's eyes softened. "I'll tell you one thing: I am NOT a beast!" he said, "Now, go! Get out of here!"

"Beast!" Belle called.

"Over here!" seconded LeFou.

The beast smiled eager to see the woman, who truly loved him and leapt as far as his legs could take him.

"Be careful!" Belle and LeFou warned.

"You can't make it!" Belle said.

"You can do it!" LeFou encouraged.

Thanks to LeFou's encouragement, the beast made it to the castle.

"It's okay, he made it," LeFou told Belle.

Just then, they heard a gunshot. How did Gaston manage to get his gun back? What was LeFou _thinking_?! LeFou tried to stop the bullet, but he was too late. It ended up hitting the beast. However, this did not stop Belle and LeFou from pulling the beast up to safety.

Gaston, on the other hand, fell to his death, unable to reach the castle.

LeFou checked to see if he was gone. "Good, he's gone," he said. He did not feel sorry for him. Why should he? He put up with Gaston's snobbery for years and LeFou was more than happy to see him disappear into the vanishing mists. Seeing that Gaston was gone, he joined Belle and the beast.

The beast was weak, much to Belle's and LeFou's grief.

"Beast, stay with us!" LeFou cried, hoping the beast would try to stay alive.

"You'll live, I promise!" Belle said.

"It's all my fault," the beast replied glumly, "If I wouldn't have fought off that evil man, I wouldn't be in this position."

"But it was worth it," Belle assured him.

"Gaston got what he deserved and you'll be okay," LeFou agreed, "He's gone now and you should be happy."

"Well, my time has come," said the beast, "At least, I've got to see you for the last time…" Turning toward LeFou, "And I've got to see you for the first time, but I'm afraid it's my last."

As the beast collapsed, this brought tears to Belle's and LeFou's eyes.

"Please, don't leave me!" Belle pleaded.

"We've come all this way!" LeFou cried as both he and Belle buried their faces in the beast's chest. After a while, LeFou said, "Belle, say it."

"Say what?" Belle asked.

"Well, you care for him, don't you?"

"I love you," Belle finally said to the beast softly.

LeFou hoped it would work for the beast's and their sake.

All of a sudden, something magical happened. The enchantress, who was also the same woman that had nursed Maurice back to health when he was about to be fed to the wolves was changing the beast back into a human being.

The prince got up to see Belle and LeFou.

Belle couldn't recognize the prince at first until he revealed who he truly was and they both kissed. Their kiss brought their antique friends back into humans. Oh, how overjoyed they were to see their friends again!

…

Later on, they and the villagers (who apparently returned and recanted) danced together in the ballroom.

"I told you it would work," LeFou said to Belle as he cried tears of joy.

Suddenly, Stanley offered to dance with him. With great pleasure, he and the Stanley danced and they all lived happily ever after.

The End

 **Author's note: Well, what did you think? It was very different. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
